1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for working a glass plate which is used in an automobile, a general building, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional glass-plate working apparatus is so arranged that a glass plate is held by being sucked under a vacuum by a vacuum suction unit, the sucked glass plate is raised by an air cylinder unit, and the raised glass plate is moved in a transporting direction by a moving means, so as to carry in and out the glass plate to and from a working section.
However, in a case where the glass plate is transported by the above-described glass-plate working apparatus, since the area where the glass plate is sucked and held by the vacuum suction unit is a limited area, deflection can occur in the glass plate due to its own weight, so that there is a possibility that cracking occurs in the glass plate when, for example, the glass plate is raised or lowered.